Intertwined
by KnightSpark
Summary: What would it be like if all Pandoras were attracted to each other and not their assigned Limiters? Well, this answer that question... sort of. (SatellizerxRana, GanessaxIngrid, AttiaxArnettxCreo, etc.)


**KS: Oh boy... what the hell have I gotten myself into this time?**

 **(KS is threatened by Volt Weapons pointed at him)**

 **Ganessa: You have twenty seconds to explain yourself, pervert.**

 **KS: Twenty seconds, huh? Boy, it must be my lucky day.**

 **Attia: Okay, make that fifteen seconds.**

 **KS: For crying out loud... Okay, I made a one-shot showing what it would look like if all Pandoras were lesbians.**

 **Ingrid: Why?**

 **KS: (shrugs) Wanted to see how others would react. Now, without further ado, let's begin.**

 **Ganessa: Hey, wait!**

* * *

It came as a surprise when Satellizer was revealed to be a lesbian. Actually, on that note, all Pandoras were lesbians. They show some affection to their Limiters, but that's all there is to it. But when Pandoras get together, the clothes start dropping and the tongues start twisting. Even more surprising, the Limiters don't mind this at all. In fact, they always spy on Pandoras to watch them make out and grind their bodies against one another. Of course, Chiffon had to take extra precautions to make sure that there were absolutely no boys around when Pandoras were getting to know each other better. On that same note, let's see how Satellizer and Rana, her new girlfriend are doing.

"Did you sleep well last night, Satella?" Rana asked, taking a bite out her burger.

The Untouchable Queen let out a sigh of frustration. "No, I couldn't. Not with all the noise Ganessa and Ingrid were making."

Rana sighed as well. "I do not blame you. I will admit that I have difficulty resting as well. And quite frankly, I did not think it was possible to scream at such a high pitch."

"Well, from what I've been hearing, Ingrid is able to give great amounts of pain and pleasure at the same time."

Rana's eyes widened in shock. "She is capable of doing that?"

"Ask Ganessa when she gets here. That is, if her throat isn't sore from all of the screaming."

"Did someone call for me?"

Satellizer and Rana looked up to see the Angel of Binding walking toward their table.

"Good morning, Ganessa," Rana greeted with her usual enthusiasm. "How are you this fine day?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, I am feeling wonderful. Especially now that I have a lovely girlfriend," she responded in her usual stuck-up manner.

"A girlfriend that likes to whip you every night," Satellizer snarked.

"H-How do you know about that?!" Ganessa snapped while blushing heavily.

"Oh, please. Everyone in the girls' dorm- no, the entire campus- can hear you shriek out in joy everytime you get whipped."

Ganessa sputtered out of anger and embarrassment, then quickly walked away.

Satellizer sighed again, only this one was out of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought she would never leave."

Rana nodded in agreement. "I agree. She is very annoying."

"Oh, Lady Miyabi, you're so wonderful."

"I just want to be around you all day."

Both Satellizer and Rana facepalmed while groaning out of annoyance.

"That better not be who I think it is."

"I am afraid so. It's _her_."

Neither girl had to look up as they knew that Miyabi walked into the cafeteria with at least five Pandoras surrounding her. The newly-titled Pandora Eater became popular with the first years, causing some rumours about her… sleeping around.

"You are all _sooo_ adorable," she purred, tickling one of them on the waist. "I could eat all of you up."

"Well, that's a shocker," Satellizer quipped under her breath, earning a few giggles from Rana. She turned to her, wondering what she giggled about. "What's so funny?"

The Tibet native turned to her lover with a wide grin. "I just remembered something: Arnett, Creo and Attia are in a relationship."

"With who?" Satellizer asked.

"Each other, silly," Rana answered.

Satellizer's eyes widened. "So… they are all in a relationship with each other? How does that work?"

* * *

"Come on, Attia. Don't be so shy," Arnett sighed. She, along with Creo were in Attia's bedroom, where the small girl was curled up in her bed, tightly hugging a pillow to her small frame.

"But I don't wanna," the Architech of Evil whined. "I'm just too small to satisfy anyone.

"Then that's their loss," the Lightning Hammer reassured. "Besides, sometimes having small boobs isn't a bad thing."

Attia let go of her pillow and stared at her companions. "What makes you say that?"

"Trust me when I say this Attia," the Slashing Trickster started. "Having large boobs isn't all that great. They make your back hurt and strain against your bra, making it feel very uncomfortable. With a small chest like yours, you don't have to worry about back pain or finding a bra that'll fit you."

"You think so?" Attia asked.

Creo nodded in agreement. "We know so. And besides…" She put her hand on one of Attia's breast and massaged it lightly, causing the small girl to moan. "You don't need padding for these. They are cute just the way they are."

"D-Don't just fondle them so carelessly!" Attia protested.

"Oh, you know you like it," Arnett teased while fondling the other breast.

"A-Ah!"

Arnett and Creo continued the grope their fellow third-year's breasts in spite of her protests. Eventually, she relaxed a bit started to enjoy the treatment she received. After an hour of fondling, the three girls rested in Attia's bed, cuddling up against each other.

"Arnett… Creo… can I tell you two something personal?"

Both girls looked at each other, then at Attia.

"What is it?" Arnett asked.

Attia took a deep breath. "The thing is… I've had certain feelings toward the two of you for a while and I didn't know how to tell you."

Arnett and Creo blushed lightly hearing that.

"But now I am able to say it. I love both of you."

Neither of them said a word. Instead, they hugged Attia.

"What the-"

"We love you too, Attia," they said in unison.

Attia smiled and settled into the hug. They all fell sound asleep afterwards.

* * *

"Miss Ingrid, I have returned," Ganessa called out in a song-like tone as she walked into her dorm room.

"So you have," the Protector of Order replied, rising out of the chair she sat in. "How have you been as of late?"

Ganessa immediately hugged her upperclassman. "Every minute I'm away from you, I feel like my soul is fading away," she said dramatically. Ingrid couldn't help but find her theatrics amusing.

"To be perfectly honest, I feel the same way when I'm not around you. But seeing you walk through that door and hearing your heavenly voice makes it all worthwhile."

Ganessa smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"And besides…" Ingrid walked over to her nightstand and picked up some rope. "I love it when you're restrained by my hand."

"And I love it when you restrain me," Ganessa replied.

Ingrid smiled as she tied up Ganessa. "Well… shall we begin?"

* * *

After classes, Satellizer and Rana laid next to each other in bed, gossiping about the Pandora couples.

"Do you recall when Chiffon and Ticy got together?" Rana asked while cuddling with her lover.

Satellizer chuckled. "Yes, I remember. Some Limiters were sneaking around the girls' bathing room and they beat them up badly for it. Right after that, they made out and become practically inseprable. It's kind of ironic that they chastize any students making out in public, though."

Rana giggled. "Yes, that is ironic."

"That reminds me, do you remember when we got together?"

Rana nodded. "Of course. We picked a secluded spot to fight where nobody would bother us. We fought for at least two and a half hours before we got tired and laid down."

"And that's when we started kissing each other. Eventually, we did it more often and got into a relationship," Satellizer concluded while kissing Rana on the top of her head.

"A lovely relationship, I might add," Rana said, smiling brightly. "We should go out on a date sometime."

Satellizer nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. But where should we go?"

"Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with you, Satella." Rana answered.

Satellizer smiled. "Rana."

"Yes?"

Satellizer gave her a light kiss on her lips before saying: "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you with all my heart too, Satella," Rana replied before kissing her lover on the lips.

* * *

 **KS: Well, what do you all think of it?**

 **Pandoras: (blushing lightly)**

 **KS: Okay, then... Well, I hope you all liked it. Until next time...**

 **Pandoras: Don't forget to fave, follow and review!**

 **KS: Seriously? Now you decide to speak?**

 **Rana: Yes.**

 **KS: (sighs) I'll never understand women.**


End file.
